Some telecommunications carriers may negotiate agreements with tier 1 wireless carriers, whereby the telecommunications carriers are allowed to send communication traffic (e.g., calls) directly to the wireless carriers, instead of “transiting” the traffic through a Regional Bell Operating Company (RBOC) network, for example. The terms of these agreements are typically “bill and keep” for traffic that is intra-“Major Trading Area” (MTA). This means that the telecommunications carriers may terminate any minute destined for a wireless carrier with whom they have a signed contract via a connection directly to the carrier, so long as the rate centers associated with the calling and called telephone numbers (TNs) are within the same MTA.
It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present invention have been created.